


Mine is spelled as Kim Yohan's

by yoyo_enthusiast



Category: WEi (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Its not as bad as the summary I promise pt 3, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, Yohan Is An Athlete, Yongha is a Nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyo_enthusiast/pseuds/yoyo_enthusiast
Summary: In which nerd Yoo Yongha got asked out by a popular jock, Jeongmin.
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Yoo Yongha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Mine is spelled as Kim Yohan's

It was supposed to be another normal day for Yoo Yongha, the nerdy college student from a local university in the city of Seoul. At least the latter had thought so when he got his usual morning coffee perfectly blended to his preference and came in his lecture on time. Actually, he had thought that today is going to be a great day. 

That was until someone stopped him in the middle of his journey to meet his (only) friend, Seokhwa. Yes, that someone is a particularly handsome gentleman, definitely taller than him by ten centimeters or something, he also has broad shoulders and mass muscles visible despite being hidden beneath his shirt and jock jacket. To put it simply, this man is very handsome. 

Yongha, however, doesn't know him. He's not the type of student that bothers to know anyone outside of his friend circle nor is he an updated person like Seokhwa who knows the latest things that happen in their university and pretty much knows everyone. The man gave him a big smile before then offering his hand to him. Yongha looked at it before he looked at the guy again, confusion's clear on his face. 

"You're Yoo Yongha, right?"

Yongha nods hesitantly at that, and the man smirks. 

"My name's Jeongmin. It's always a pleasure to meet _hidden flowers_ like you"

Yongha didn't understand what the guy meant by 'hidden flower', but he didn't want to be rude and decided to take Jeongmin's hand.

"Yoo Yong-"

Before he could even complete his sentence, Jeongmin stopped him by holding Yongha's palm with his two (very wide) palms and smiled at him charmingly. 

"Meet me in the backyard at 4 p.m.?"

The look in Jeongmin's eyes is almost irresistible to decline for anyone, and it works on Yongha although the latter wants to go & rant about this whole confusing thing to Seokhwa. So, Yongha nods, and Jeongmin smiles brightly as he suddenly pinched Yongha's cheek, which made the latter blush. 

"Great! I'll expect you there, cutie."

Jeongmin gave a wink to Yongha before leaving to join his clique of jocks who were cheering for him. Yongha held his cheek which was pinched by the man he barely knew, he is clearly well-aware of how tomato-like he is right now. He suddenly became self-conscious of the people talking about him and quickly went back to continue his journey to meet Seokhwa. 

Well, he was about to go on his way to meet Seokhwa if only the younger didn't scare him to death by already standing in front of him, crossing his arms, and gave him a look with a hint of amusement in it as well as a shit-eating grin.

"So, Jeongmin from sports science asked you out?"

It made Yongha blush again as he dragged the younger one away from the hallway, not wanting people to see them or him crying to Seokhwa about what had just happened. The younger laughs along the way while Yongha drags him to their usual spot in the cafeteria and the both of them settled there. Yongha looks around and sighed in relief when there are no signs of the jocks. 

"Alright, spill the tea" 

Yongha took a deep breath while Seokhwa looks at him expectantly. The older fixed his eyeglasses before he's greeted with Seokhwa's awaiting gaze.

"I was walking to our spot to meet you like usual, but then Jeongmin came out of nowhere and he somehow knew my name....isn't that weird? Before I could even ask how did he know, he just introduced himself and asked me to meet him at 4 in the backyard, that's it-"

"And he pinched your chubby cheeks while giving you the famous Jeongmin smile which never failed to get the girls and boys on their knees for him"

Seokhwa deadpanned, almost scoffing at how boring Yongha made the thing sounds. Yongha, offended at the mention of his cheeks, whined: 

"I'm not chubby! And who is this guy anyway?"

Seokhwa wants to cringe at the older, especially with the ~~adorable~~ pout the older puts on his face afterward. And the other part of him wants to yell in disbelief at how the older doesn't know who Jeong Min is. 

_Unbelievable,_ he scoffed on the inside.

"That guy that just pinched your cheeks is Jeong Min, he's a top track athlete from the Sports Science faculty. He wins a lot of track competitions with the track team, he's the ace. And, obviously, he is handsome. Like idol-level handsome. Boys and girls would die to date him or even at the very least, be noticed by him."

Seokhwa explained and Yongha wants to cringe at the explanation. 

"So your typical playboy jock?" He asks, his face shows that he completely lost interest in the guy. 

Personally, Yongha doesn't go after people that are way too out of his league. And Jeongmin is definitely very far above him. Why would a famous handsome jock ask out a shy and mundane nerd like him anyway? 

"That's where you're wrong my friend"

Seokhwa says with a smirk on his face. Yongha has a feeling that he might not like where this conversation is going, he can tell he's not going to like it because of the shit-eating grin on the younger's face. 

"You see, Jeongmin is different from your typical 'jackass jock', he's the friendliest person in the jock clique, people say he is kind and considerate. He's also never changed girlfriends or boyfriends until they either dump him or they just broke up because apparently, the 'zing' is not there anymore"

Yongha rolls his eyes hearing when he heard the end of Seokhwa's explanation. Yongha doesn't believe in 'zings' or 'butterflies' or anything like that, meanwhile, Seokhwa is the opposite. Seokhwa insisted that instincts never lie, therefore, the latter is still loyal to his crush of 2 years, Kim Junseo from the science major. Defending his stance to Yongha by saying 'He's my love at first sight!'. 

Yongha sighs, completely uninterested. 

"I don't get it, and I'm not going anyway-"

Seokhwa looked at him like bloody murder and he held Yongha's hands. 

"You have to go! Or else you're going to be the campus's biggest target for his fans! Your peaceful life will be _gone_ in a minute!"

Seokhwa proceeds to explain to his clueless best friend about how the 'system of Jeongmin' works. Yongha could only conclude the long explanation by these points: 

\- _Jeongmin is treated like a king on this campus_

\- _Jeongmin has a fanbase consisting of the whole university_

_\- If you reject or say bad things about him, his fans will ruin your life_

"Doesn't that makes the decision of not going better than going?"

Seokhwa face-palms himself hearing the only reply the older gave him after his long and very detailed explanation. 

"Hyung, think of this as a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! When and where else will you get a handsome plus hot jock asking you out?! It's like living a dream hyung! This is your chance!"

Yongha sighs, if only he was able to tell the truth to Seokhwa on why he's really disinterested in meeting with Jeongmin in a few hours. 

"Why are you so disinterested, hyung? You're cute and pretty! You have nothing to be afraid of"

Seokhwa asks, tone serious. Yongha knows Seokhwa is rooting for him and is being a good friend, but there are some things that even a good friend like Seokhwa didn't know about him. 

"Actually-"

Before he could finish his words, Seokhwa looked at his wristwatch and gasped almost too dramatically. Quickly cutting the older off and dragged the older towards the exit of the cafeteria.

"Wait- where are we going???"

Yongha asks, confused. 

"To your promised meeting of course! I didn't even realize 2 hours have passed and it's almost 4 p.m. by now!"

With that said, the smaller one between them dragged the older to the yard of the university where the Martial Arts Club and the Track Team are both practicing. This is a win-win situation for Seokhwa as he gets to both see his crush and seeing a free romance scene of his dreams. Yongha is a bit unsure of what to do but he is hoping one particular _someone_ to not witness the 'meeting' between him and the track star.

"Ah, you came!"

Jeongmin came running to him, the guy is wearing the track team's uniform which is a red tank top with short sports pants. With this look, Yongha can see Jeongmin's well-defined muscles and his biceps while mentally scolding himself as to why out of all, he noticed the muscles first.

"Yeah...so, what do you want to talk about?"

Jeongmin smiled, although internally wincing a bit at the shorter's straightforwardness. 

"Well, you see...I know we haven't known each other for a long time, but I've seen you a few times and I think you're quite cute, so...I'd like it if we can hang out more often"

Jeongmin says, Yongha doesn't know how to react but he totally did not expect Jeongmin to hold his hands with a sly smile on his lips.

"Besides... _y_ _ou know better than to reject me, right?_ "

Suddenly, the kind and friendly aura of Jeongmin felt like a lie to Yongha. The latter tried to back away and let go of him, but of course, Jeongmin is stronger than him, obviously.

Yongha feels threatened by the dark aura and the piercing gaze of the athlete. He was scared as Jeongmin starts to come closer and closer, Yongha keeps walking backward until he feels his back hitting something or more accurately, someone. 

There, stood a rather murderous, good-looking young man in his Taekwondo uniform. The man radiated a dark aura as he has a piercing gaze on Jeongmin. The man then puts a possessive arm around Yongha's waist before giving Jeongmin a dangerous smirk. 

" _Do you have anything to do with **my** fiancé?_"

Jeongmin (& a spying Seokhwa) are shocked by the man's words, Yongha turns his head to look at the man behind him and blushes when he sees the man's handsome face. 

' _He's so handsome when he's serious_ ' Yongha thoughts to himself as he turns away, trying to hide his red face. Yongha also knows that his only friend is watching from a distance, completely dumbstruck, so he made a mental note to explain everything to his nosy best friend later. 

Despite being surprised, Jeongmin laughs a bit before he glared at Yongha's 'fiancé' with an irritating smirk on his lips. 

"You think I'll believe you, Kim Yohan? Didn't you claim to be the straightest man on this campus? To think you're engaged to a cutie like him is imposs-"

Before Jeongmin could finish his sentence, Yohan just sighed, irritated before he cupped Yongha's chin with his other hand as his hand that's holding Yongha's waist pulls the shorter closer to him, their eyes met for a mere second before Yohan united their lips, which makes Yongha's heart beats faster than it already is and makes the older look redder if that was even possible.

Jeongmin seems to understand that Yohan is not playing around, the man clicked his tongue in displease before he left the yard in a hurry. Seokhwa, meanwhile, is still dumbstruck in his hiding place. 

"Yongha hyung...is engaged?"

Seokhwa asked to himself, for the first time in their friendship, Seokhwa is _speechless_ because he didn't know Yongha has a boyfriend, no, scratch that, he didn't know Yongha is **ENGAGED** , with Kim Yohan too in that matter, _the_ Kim Yohan, aka the school's renowned Taekwondo athlete, second-most-wanted-man after Jeongmin, but also the _very heterosexual Kim Yohan?!_

Seokhwa is mindblown, he was too busy in his thoughts about the two he didn't notice someone wearing the same Taekwondo uniform as his best friend's fiancé is coming towards him. 

"Excuse me? What are you doing here?"

 _That deep-accented voice._ Seokhwa turns his head around so fast his head could snap, only to see his crush of 2 years, Kim Junseo, smiling a bit awkwardly at him, the look on his face is asking Seokhwa what is he doing behind the bushes nearby the yard which is in front of the Taekwondo club's practice room. 

Seokhwa has never been this embarrassed before, who wouldn't? Having your crush seeing you in the midst of brain-overload is embarrassing. Junseo seems to notice the red that shows faintly on the smaller boy's cheek, he smiled gently before crouching next to him and he set his attention to the view in front of them, which is under a big tree where Yohan and Yongha stood under. 

"Ah, I see, I guess that guy is Yohan hyung's strength that he's been talking about"

Junseo says after observing the interaction between his senior and the shorter guy. Seokhwa couldn't hold back his curiosity as he lets his question slip.

"Strength?"

Junseo turned to him and nodded before smiling gently again. 

"Yohan hyung has been saying that since the beginning of last November when he was at the regional Taekwondo competition. He says he has this special someone that supports him vaguely and soullessly which irritates him and makes him want to work hard, therefore, he refers to this person as his strength because he strangely motivates him to work harder"

Junseo explains, after listening, Seokhwa is sure that there is no doubt the person Yohan is talking about is Yongha, who else would it be? 

"By the way, I've seen you around but I never got your name, I'm Junseo" 

Seokhwa is surprised at the change of subject, but he showed Junseo his best smile nevertheless.

"I'm Seokhwa"

Meanwhile...

"Why'd you kiss me?!"

Yongha asks as he panics with his red face while struggling to get out of his fiancé's grip. Yohan didn't change his expression, the same expression he uses to look down on Jeongmin a few minutes ago, but his cheeks are faintly showing some red shades. 

"Well...isn't that the most reasonable thing to do?"

Yohan says nonchalantly to his fiancé who is still blushing like mad. He sighs when Yongha was about to begin his lecture on why their relationship should be very confidential when they're outside of their house. 

"Besides, once we're married, your lips will belong to me"

The taller of the two says while pulling his soon-to-be-husband close. Yongha is blushing and couldn't bring himself to look at his fiancé. Yohan would have screamed at how cute the older is being but because ~~he is a tsundere~~ he has his pride to maintain, he sighed and whispered near Yongha's ear. 

' _Look at your soon-to-be husband in the eye if you don't want me to get mad at you for seducing that jackass'_

"IM NOT THE ONE WHO SEDUCED HIM! HE CAME TO ME FIRST!"

Yongha retorts before pouting and crossing his arms, Yohan had to try so hard to not squish his fiancé's cheek and adore him, not wanting Yongha to notice he is weak for the older, he walks ahead, planning to go back to the practice room, Yongha quickly following him afterward while complaining about Jeongmin. Yongha hugged Yohan's arm as he says "Why would I want another handsome jock when I already have one?". 

Deep inside, Yohan's heart blooms even though he keeps trying to show his cool side to Yongha. In the end, he pets Yongha's hair as he pulled him into a hug. 

"Good. Because you're mine and make sure to say it when someone seduces you, that you belong to Kim Yohan."

As expected, Yongha had to apologize to Seokhwa for a week straight since the younger keeps sulking, feeling betrayed as to why Yongha kept his engagement as a secret from his only best friend. It resulted in Yongha buying Seokhwa a lot of ice cream and going to very deep details on how did his relationship with Yohan started, complying to the younger's wishes.

Basically, to sum it up, Yohan and Yongha's parents are good friends, their moms are childhood friends and made a stupid old-fashioned promise to arrange a marriage for their child during high school days, which resulted in Yohan and Yongha getting arranged for marriage when they were in high school but they requested the wedding to be held after they graduated university, Yongha and Yohan had also lived together since high school when they were first engaged.

Yongha went to very deep details on how he hated Yohan's attitude towards him at first only to found out that the younger is just a tsundere that doesn't know how to express his affection and intentions very well. It took quite a lot of misunderstandings and events to get them where they are today, but both fell in love with each other and are content with the decisions their parents had decided for them, which is getting married to each other. 

"I must have surprised you a lot, didn't I? Sorry for that, Seokhwa, you're really a good friend"

Yongha says after he's done telling the last of the bits on how he was arranged to marriage with Yohan. Seokhwa sighs as he eats his third cone of ice cream for the day as he finally says the magic words Yongha has been waiting to hear.

"I forgive you. And thank you"

Hearing that, Yongha could finally breathe in peace. 

"Really? I'm glad, I'll never do it again...and thank me for what?"

"Because of you, I got Kim Junseo's number and we're going on a date this week"

"Oh- OH WAIT WHAT SPILL THE TEA!"

"NO!!! GO AND WAIT FOR 2 YEARS FOR THAT TO COME!!!"

Therefore, the two quarreled as Seokhwa refused to tell Yongha how did he get Kim Junseo's number and Yongha is being stubborn as he wants to know so badly. Neither of them knew Yohan and Junseo were watching them being childish from a distance in their usual spot for lunch in the canteen. 

"They both get along very well, huh?"

Junseo asks while laughing when he sees his baby chick making faces at Yongha, Yohan shrugged and smiles. 

"They sure do"

The End. 

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I always end up publishing my fluffs instead of my angsts....anyways, Jeongmin is a made-up character!  
> (I gave up on trying to find another kpop boy to borrow), tell me how you think about it and if you enjoy it please let me know! ^^ 
> 
> Ps. Please support Yohan's drama! It's available on Netflix, and Sungwon our maknae is...stil a maknae and he will debut in CIIPHER, please look forward to the both of them and support them uwu


End file.
